From me to you
by Eltrish
Summary: 1 tahun semenjak kematian Kaoru. hari-hari Kyoya yang sibuk kembali seperti biasa. air mata Kyoya sudah mengering, namun Kyoya selalu merasa dalam hatinya ada sebuah lubang yang sangat besar. Lanjutan dari Lost button. R&R onegaishimasuuuu!


Hahaha, lanjut juga nih si Lost button, abisan ga tega sih sama Kyoya. Ish baru sadar dkalo di lost button Kyoya melaassss. kasian kan kalo orang cakep melas? *er..kalo jelek sih lain cerita wkwkwk* jadilah, Ish buat cerita ini. ng, seperti biasa, maaaaaaf beribu maaf kalo ceritanya sangat-menyerempet-shounen-ai. *suer deh, kebiasaan lama susaaaah banget buat diilanginnya...*

Ouran belong to Bisco Hatori-samaaaa *sembah sujud sama sensei yang udah nyiptain tokoh secakeeeeep Kyoya n seimuuuuuut Kao XD* but From me to you belong to Ish!

Oia, cerita ni diadaptasi dari cerita Marimo Ragawa-sensei. pas Ish baca komiknya Ish sampe nangiissss. jadinya, kepikiranlah buat bahan From me to you. Well, hope~ you~ can~ enjoy!

**

* * *

**

1 tahun. Sudah selama itulah Kaoru pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Meninggalkan Ouran, meninggalkan host club, meninggalkan kembarannya tercinta, juga meninggalkan Kyoya.

Kaoru pergi meninggalkan Kyoya dengan sejuta kenangan yang terus membekas di dalam hati Kyoya. Senyuman Kaoru terus melekat dalam ingatan Kyoya, bahkan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan pergi dari dunia ini.

Air mata Kyoya sudah beku. Perlahan waktu menghentikan air matanya yang sebelumnya selalu mengalir ketika ia mengingat wajah Kaoru.

Dari permukaan Kyoya terlihat seperti biasa; tenang namun manipulatif. Tetapi di dalamnya Kyoya tidak sebaik yang terlihat. Hatinya hancur. Ia merasa di dalam hatinya terdapat lubang yang sangat besar. Ya, semenjak kepergian Kaoru, lubang itu perlahan membesar dan terus membesar.

Selepas kepergian Kaoru, hari-hari Kyoya yang sibuk berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, seketika ia mendapatkan waktu luang, Kyoya tidak mau buang waktu dan selalu pergi untuk mengujungi makam Kaoru.

Begitu juga hari ini. Setelah ia selesai mengurus host club juga memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas 3-A ia langsung melesat pergi ke makam Kaoru. Seperti biasa, Kyoya selalu membawakan sebuket bunga anemone putih untuk Kaoru.

Kyoya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan melewati beberapa nisan sebelum ia sampai di depan makam Kaoru. Setelah meletakkan bunga anemone putih di depan makam Kaoru, Kyoya memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Kyoya menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia tersenyum pada nisan yang bertuliskan nama Kaoru itu sebagaimana ia biasa tersenyum pada Kaoru.

" Hai, lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Kaoru? ...Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya begitu, tapi aneh juga ya kalau menanyakan kabar pada orang yang sudah meninggal?" Kyoya berhenti bicara sejenak. " Kabarku baik-baik saja. Seperti biasa, hari ini banyak hal yang harus kuurus sebelum bisa datang kesini."

" Oh, ya, hari ini host club buka seperti biasa. Meski sudah setahun semenjak kematianmu, host club tetap berdiri. Yah, meski sedikit banyak merugi karena kau tidak ada." Kata Kyoya dengan gaya bicaranya yang khas. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman sinisnya yang khas di depan makam Kaoru.

" Kau penasaran dengan kabar Hikaru?" Tanya Kyoya meski tahu tidak akan ada jawaban dari Kaoru untuknya. " Tenang saja, keadaan Hikaru tidak seburuk yang diperkirakan. Tadinya kupikir dia akan berhenti dari host club, tapi ternyata tidak. Kau tahu? Dia bilang karena host club adalah tempat yang paling banyak kenangan kalian berdua."

Senyuman di wajah Kyoya perlahan memudar, dan bersamaan dengan itu, langit yang sedari tadi cerah memamerkan warnanya yang biru perlahan berubah mendung.

Kyoya mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi langit yang tak lagi biru membentang di atas kepalanya. Di balik situ... di balik langit yang membatasi ini ada Kaoru.

Anak laki-laki ketiga keluarga Ootori itu memandangi langit lekat-lekat sebagaimana ia memandangi wajah Kaoru yang tersenyum. Di balik langit mendung ini, Kyoya mencari senyuman Kaoru yang telah lama menghilang dari hadapannya.

" Kaoru..." Panggilnya dengan lirih.

Sakit.

Untuk kesekian kalinya hati Kyoya kembali terasa sakit. Hatinya terasa seperti teriris-iris oleh pisau tajam setiap kali ia mengingat senyuman Kaoru yang semakin lama semakin pudar dari ingatannya.

Kyoya selalu yakin bahwa yang selama ini ia terhubung dengan Kaoru oleh sebuah benang bernama kepercayaan. Kyoya selalu percaya kalau Kaoru akan selalu ada di dalam hatinya, ia selalu percaya kalau senyuman Kaoru tidak akan pernah hilang darinya. Namun, benang itu perlahan meregang dimakan waktu.

" _Nee,_ Kaoru." Panggil Kyoya pelan sedari masih menatap langit. " Kenapa hatiku selalu terasa sakit begitu mengingatmu? Sebenarnya, aku kehilangan apa?"

Namun tentu saja tidak ada jawaban dan Kyoya hanya mendapatkan angin yang berhembus meniupkan rambutnya.

Kyoya diam beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah nisan Kaoru. " Kurasa hari ini sampai disini dulu, aku akan kesini lagi lain kali. Sampai jumpa." Kyoya pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh.

Berseberangan dengannya, Hikaru berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya dengan membawa sebuket bunga sweet pea di tangannya.

" Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru terlihat kaget melihat sosok Kyoya berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya. " Apa yang senpai lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

" Sama denganmu." Jawab Kyoya singkat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya berjalan melewati kakak kembar Kaoru lalu berhenti. Tanpa menoleh, Kyoya berkata pada Hikaru. " Jangan terlalu lama disini, sebentar lagi hujan."

Hikaru mendengus geli. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah makam Kaoru. Setelah meletakkan bunga sweet pea darinya di sebelah bunga anemone putih Kyoya ia kembali melirik ke arah wakil ketua host club itu.

" Rasanya aneh kalau mendengar senpai mengkhawatikanku. Apa untungnya untuk Kyoya senpai berbuat baik padaku? Bukankah senpai benci padaku?"

Kyoya membalikkan badannya, memandang kakak kembar Kaoru itu dengan tenang. " Aku bukannya benci padamu, mungkin hanya 'kurang suka'." Jawabnya dengan kalem. " Dan mungkin memang tidak ada untungnya untukku berbuat baik padamu, tapi setidaknya, kalau sampai kau sakit dan tidak masuk host club, aku akan rugi kan?"

Hikaru hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar jawaban Kyoya yang khas. Wakil ketua host club itu memang tidak pernah berubah, ia selalu saja memikirkan untung-rugi. " Senpai tidak pernah berubah ya?"

Kyoya hanya tersenyum sinis menanggapi Hikaru. " Tapi aku serius mengenai ucapanku tadi. Lebih baik kau tidak berlama-lama disini. Kalau sampai kakak kembarnya yang paling ia sayang sakit karena hujan-hujanan di depan makamnya, aku yakin Kaoru pasti akan sedih."

Bukannya malah mengikuti nasihat kakak kelasnya, Hikaru malah mendengus geli. " 'Paling disayang'? senpai serius mengatakan itu?" Tanya Hikaru sembari tersenyum kecut.

Alis Kyoya terangkat melihat reaksi Hikaru yang aneh. " Tentu saja."

" Biar kutebak, senpai pasti tidak pernah membaca kertas yang Kaoru titipkan pada senpai untukku, benar kan?"

" Aku bukan orang yang punya kebiasaan mengintip surat milik orang lain."

Hikaru berjalan ke arah Kyoya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan laki-laki berkacamata itu. Dari dalam saku celananya, ia mengambil secarik kertas dan memberikannya pada Kyoya. " Jangan salah sangka, aku hanya meminjamkannya. Jadi pastikan senpai tidak lupa mengembalikannya padaku."

Sekarang kertas itu berada di tangan Kyoya. Mata coklat Kyoya menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat. _Kertas ini... rasanya aku pernah melihatnya._ Batin Kyoya.

Hikaru berjalan melewati Kyoya dan beberapa langkah setelah ia menjauhi wakil ketua host club itu, ia kembali membalikkan padannya. " Senpai tahu? Aku merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari kalau ada 'penyusup' yang sudah masuk sejauh ini di dalam duniaku dan Kaoru." Katanya sambil nyengir lalu berbalik pergi.

Kyoya memandangi kepergian Hikaru, lalu setelah sosok anak sulung dari keluarga Hitachin itu benar-benar hilang, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada kertas yang ia pegang. Mendadak mata Kyoya melebar. _Kertas ini... kertas yang dititipkan Kaoru padaku waktu itu...?_

* * *

Di dalam mobil limousine hitamnya, Kyoya duduk sembari memejamkan matanya. Tak lama setelah ia meninggalkan makam Kaoru, hujan pun turun dengan deras.

Di tangan kanannya Kyoya masih memegang secarik kertas yang dipinjamkan Hikaru untuknya. Ia belum membaca isi kertas itu. Tadinya ia ingin membacanya sekarang, namun ia mengurungkan niat itu lantaran matanya yang terasa berat memaksanya terus memejamkan mata.

Kegiatan Kyoya yang luar biasa padat membuat laki-laki berkacamata itu kurang istirahat. Sehari-hari mungkin Kyoya hanya tidur sekitar 2-3 jam. Dan sekarang, ditemani derasnya hujan yang turun, Kyoya pun tertidur dengan pulas.

* * *

"i... ya... Kyoya-senpai..."

Kyoya mengedipkan matanya, ia terjaga dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya. _Sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Rasanya aku sudah tidur lama sekali...._

" Kyoya-senpai, kau dengar aku?" Panggil suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Kyoya.

Mata Kyoya melebar dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyoya begitu menemukan sosok Kaoru yang tersenyum kepadanya duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

" Ka-Kaoru...?" Panggil Kyoya tak percaya. Wajah Kyoya yang biasanya tenang kini tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. _Apa aku bermimpi? Kenapa Kaoru bisa ada disini?_

" Iya, ini aku. Baru sebentar tak bertemu masa senpai sudah melupakanku sih?" Protes Kaoru sembari tersenyum.

_Senyum itu..._

Kyoya sudah tidak bisa berfikir apa pun lagi dan langsung memeluk Kaoru erat-erat seakan enggan untuk dilepaskan lagi._ Mimpi pun tidak masalah, asalkan aku bisa bersama Kaoru seperti ini... dan kalau ini memang mimpi, jangan bangunkan aku._

" Sen-senpai, kalau dipeluk seerat ini aku jadi susah bernafas..."

Kyoya pun melepaskan pelukannya, meski ketara sekali kalau ia enggan melakukannya.

" Kaoru..." Panggil Kyoya pelan sedari menatap mata Kaoru dalam-dalam.

" Ya?"

Di dalam benak Kyoya ada berjuta pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kaoru. ' Apakah aku bermimpi?'; ' Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?'; 'Kau bukan Hikaru yang sedang mempermainkanku kan?'

Tapi, berkebalikan dengan banyaknya pertanyaan yang ada, Kyoya hanya bertanya 1 pertanyaan singkat pada Kaoru. " Bagaimana kabarmu, Kaoru?" Tanya Kyoya dengan suara bergetar.

" Aku? hm, aku baik-baik saja."

Kyoya tersenyum tipis. " Begitu, syukurlah."

Kaoru balas tersenyum. " _Nee,_ Kyoya-senpai." Panggil Kaoru masih sambil tersenyum.

Kyoya memadang lurus ke arah Kaoru. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar suara Kaoru memanggil namanya, melihat Kaoru tersenyum padanya dan melihat Kaoru ada disisinya.

" Apa?" Sahut Kyoya singkat.

" Kau belum baca itu?"

" Itu?"

" Iya, yang di tanganmu itu."

Kyoya mengalihkan pandangannya pada secarik kertas yang ada di tangannya. " Oh, ini... iya, aku belum membacanya." Jawab Kyoya.

Kyoya membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Disana, ia melihat tulisan Kaoru yang ditulis dengan rapih.

_Hikaru... mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Maaf ya, aku pergi duluan meninggalkan Hikaru. Tapi Hikaru harus tahu kalau aku pergi bukan karena aku tidak sayang pada Hikaru. Bagiku pun berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Hikaru, tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi kan? Karena cepat atau lambat, suatu hari nanti kita akan berpisah. Tapi, kalau Hikaru merasa sendirian dan tidak kuat lagi, lihatlah langit dan ingatlah kalau aku selalu disana mengawasimu. Aku akan selalu mengawasi setiap langkahmu... karena itu, jangan pernah merasa sendiri. Meski aku sudah tidak bisa lagi tersenyum di sampingmu, aku akan selalu ada di dalam dirimu, di dalam hatimu... karena itu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Hikaru yang bersedih. Tersenyumlah... tersenyumlah untukku, Hikaru__._

_Surat untuk Hikaru... lalu untuk apa menyuruhku membacanya?_ Batin Kyoya bingung. _Ngg? Tunggu..._

Di bawah surat untuk Hikaru ada beberapa baris tulisan Kaoru. Kyoya pun perlahan mulai membacanya.

_Ng, Dariku untukmu..._

Baru saja Kyoya mulai membaca, Kaoru langsung menimpalinya. " Dariku untukmu... Terima kasih karena sudah mau bicara denganku, terima kasih karena mau tertawa bersamaku, terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku, terima kasih karena selalu ada di sisiku, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Aku tidak pandai memilih kata-kata, tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik. Dariku untukmu, Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru pun berhenti dan menundukkan wajahnya sekejab sebelum ia kembali menatap Kyoya sambil tersenyum dengan lirih. " Terima kasih."

Mata Kyoya melebar, tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _Kaoru..._

Kyoya ingin memanggil nama Kaoru, namun suaranya tidak keluar. Kaoru pun memadanginya sembari masih tersenyum dengan lirih. " Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyoya-senpai."

* * *

Sebuah goncangan di dalam mobil limousine hitamnya membuat Kyoya terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke samping namun tidak menemukan sosok Kaoru disana.

Kyoya melirik ke arah kertas di tangannya. Tanpa tunggu lama ia langsung membaca isi surat itu. Kyoya membacanya perlahan. Kertas itu bertuliskan surat dari Kaoru yang ditujukan untuk Hikaru. Tapi Kyoya tidak mau buang waktu untuk membaca surat itu lagi. Matanya langsung teralih pada beberapa baris kalimat terakhir di dalam kertas itu.

_Dariku untukmu..._

_Terima kasih karena sudah mau bicara denganku...__Terima kasih karena mau tertawa bersamaku... __Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku...__Terima kasih karena sudah selalu ada di sisiku... __Terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku..._

_Aku tidak pandai memilih kata-kata, tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik..._

_Dariku untukmu, Kyoya-senpai. __Terima kasih, aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Kyoya-senpai..._

Kyoya kembali melipat kertas itu sebagaimana seharusnya, lalu perlahan air mata Kyoya mengalir dari sudut matanya. Terus dan tak bisa dihentikan lagi. Air mata yang semula sudah membeku kini mencair lagi.

Kyoya menangis. Setelah sekian lama air matanya mengering, sekarang ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Kyoya sudah tidak ambil pusing oleh supir pribadinya yang melirik ke arahnya hampir setiap saat, ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli.

Sekarang yang ada di dalam benak Kyoya hanya Kaoru seorang.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, langit pun gelap karena mendung. Suasana hati Kyoya pun mendung layaknya langit hari ini.

_Kaoru, kau bodoh... kalau memang menulis surat ini untukku, kenapa waktu itu kau tidak bilang? Kenapa baru sekarang?_

Air mata Kyoya masih mengalir dengan deras. Dan bersamaan dengan hujan yang berhenti, tangis Kyoya pun menghilang.

Kyoya duduk, diam tanpa suara. Matanya sembab karena banyaknya air mata yang mengalir dari matanya. Kacamatanya kotor terkena tetesan air mata, tapi Kyoya tidak peduli lagi soal semua itu.

Kyoya rindu pada Kaoru. Ia rindu suaranya, senyumannya, dan semua yang ada di dalam diri Kaoru. Jika saat ini Kaoru muncul di hadapannya, Kyoya bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kaoru lagi, namun sayangnya sosok Kaoru tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Kyoya memejamkan matanya. Matanya kembali terasa berat setelah menangis. Dalam batinnya Kyoya berharap dapat bertemu dengan Kaoru meski hanya di dalam mimpi.

Tak lama kemudian Kyoya pun kembali terlelap. Di alam bawah sadarnya, ia melihat Kaoru duduk dan tersenyum padanya. Kyoya mengenali senyuman ini, karena ini adalah senyuman Kaoru saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan.

" Aku Kaoru... Hitachin Kaoru. Mulai hari ini mohon bantuannya, Kyoya-senpai."

Sambil tertidur, senyum Kyoya pun mengembang bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

* * *

Huwaaaa, akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic~ setelah perjuangan mencari 'mood' buat nulis yang doyan banget ngumpet, setelah bersemedi di deket kolam ikan, setelah stress habis ulangan, akhirnya... akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa *banjir air mata*

Oia, Ish dikasih tau arti bunga sama temen Ish.

Anemone putih : Aku mencintaimu ; Sweet pea : Depature; Thank you for your lovely time

Huff, eniwey review onegaishimasuuuuu! Ari-ga-tou!~ XS


End file.
